


of crocodile tears and gratitude

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Injuries, Thank Goodness for Robin Ellacott, Uncle Cormoran Strike, Who left Cormoran in charge of children?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Where does it hurt?” Robin asked, somehow already brandishing a bandage.
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of crocodile tears and gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> You know Lucy harbors secret hopes that spending time with her kids will convince Cormoran that he actually _does_ want a couple of his own. Oh, Lucy.

“Where does it hurt?” Robin asked, somehow already brandishing a bandage.

“Everywhere!” wailed Adam. Beside Cormoran, Jack made a face at his brother’s hysterics; Cormoran privately agreed the tears were quite crocodile.

“Well, I only have one plaster,” Robin said reasonably. “So where hurts the _most?_ ”

Adam took a trembling breath, contemplating this. “I guess… my face.”

“Where on your face?” Robin asked.

“My… chin?” Adam offered. 

Robin applied the bandage with great ceremony. Shortly, Adam ran back into the yard to resume playing. Cormoran gave Robin a helplessly grateful look.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Boys.” Robin rolled her eyes, smiling.


End file.
